The present invention relates to an apparatus for the production of preforms for optical fibers. It more particularly applies to the field of telecommunications, where optical fibers are being increasingly used.
The following documents:
(1) FR-A-2 575 151
(2) FR-A-2 600 327
(3) The article by D. PAVY et al entitled "Fabrication of optical fiber preforms by a new surface-plasma CVD process" published in the ECOC '86 Conference Proceedings, Barcelona, Spain, 1986, pp 19 to 22, to which reference can be made, describes an apparatus for the production of preforms for optical fibers utilizing chemical vapour phase deposition with a plasma maintained by travelling surface waves. This apparatus makes it possible to deposit on the inner surface of a glass tube, e.g. of silica, a vitreous coating intended for the subsequent formation of the core of optical fibers and leads to correct deposits with respect to the efficiency and chemical purity. However, the deposits obtained can have thickness homogeneity defects.